


long hair don't care

by georgiehensley



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hair Kink, Implied Relationships, Long Hair, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: the one where everyone has a thing for gil's long blond locks.





	long hair don't care

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't think of a better title or summary, okay? didn't want to give too much away.
> 
> we really need for dylan to have his hair down at least once in d2, honestly.

on the ship, gil tends to keep his hair tied up, either in a ponytail or a bun. it's easier that way, keeps it from getting in the way of his work, be it practicing his sword fighting or just blowing in someone else's face if a large gust of wind blows by.

but in his downtime, he lets his hair go loose, allowing for his blond locks to fall against his shoulders.

normally, no one cares whichever way he wears his hair. except one time, he's out behind his house, lifting makeshift weights he’d constructed from the trash left over from the auradonians. his hair is loose, his biceps out and visible in the muscle shirt he wears, and a thin layer of sweat coats his skin from the energy he exerts.

he pauses once to catch his breath, blowing a wisp of hair out of his face, and he happens to lift his gaze, only to find harry standing there just a few feet away, staring at him. gil sends him a friendly smile, placing a weight down to wave, but harry ducks his head, cheeks turning as red as his signature jacket. he rushes off after sending gil a friendly smile back in response, and while gil is confused as to why harry acted the way he did, he shrugs it off, returning to his workout.

except, it happens again, in a way, a while later. gil’s hanging out with uma and harry, the three all high on _something_ that they found in the scraps of things sent over from auradon. whatever it is, it's quality stuff, sending the three into fits of laughter, half-eaten snacks thrown around the room.

while listening to harry tell some nonsensical story about his dad fighting an alligator, uma’s hand finds its way into gil’s hair, and she mindlessly runs her fingers through it. gil thinks nothing of it at first, until she lightly scratches his scalp. the feeling is good enough that his eyes fall shut, and he’s unable to stop himself from letting out a soft moan. all of a sudden, though, uma's hand is gone, and gil realizes that harry's fallen silent as well. he opens his eyes again, blinking at the two.

the moment is forgotten for a while, until the situation presents itself again, in a way.

it's a long time later, and uma's hand is back in gil’s hair, scratching his scalp once again. this time, his moan is muffled into the skin of harry's thigh, the vibration sending the other boy moaning as well.

“go on,” uma says, coaxing the blond on. gil picks his head up and grins, before shifting his head over just a little to the right and ducking down again. now, uma’s hand is gone from his hair, instead replaced by harry's, which tugs on it every time gil’s head slides back down. the pulling hurts a little, but gil doesn't mind - he knows harry just wants his head to remain in place, and gil vows to do exactly that until harry is properly pleasured.

**Author's Note:**

> i realized after writing this that i normally hc harry as trans. it's only a small portion of a line towards the end that implies otherwise, so just ignore it. easy mistake to make.


End file.
